Burning Soul Episode 13
The thirteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Yukimura battles Kanetsugu in the final round. Summary Featured Card The ShinobiCommander Kurohagane Matches Yukimura vs. Kanetsugu Turn 1 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons Jinraidragon at level 1. Turn 2 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu summons Shinobikogane at level 1, with its effect when summoned, 1 core is added from the void to it. Turn 3 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons two War Lizards, 1 at level 1, 1 at level 2, leaving soul core on Jinraidragon. -Yukimura attacks with Jinraidragon, with its effect when attack, it adds 3000BP and has true-clash, Kanetsugu blocks with Shinobikogane, Shinobikogane is destroyed. -Yukimura attacks with both War Lizard, Kanetsugu takes a life for both, 3 lifes remain. Turn 4 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu summons The HornetKing Fong-Need at level 1, with its effect when summoned, 3 core is added from the void to it. -Kanetsugu attacks with the HornetKing Fong-Need, with the HornetKing Fong-Need's level 2 effect, Kanetsugu sends 3 core from the HornetKing Fong-Need to the trash, and it is refreshed. Turn 5 (Yukimura) -Yukimura brings Jinraidragon to level 2. -Yukimura attacks with Jinraidragon, with its effect when attacking, it adds 3000BP and has true-clash, Kanetsugu blocks with the HornetKing Fong-Need, the HornetKing Fong-Need is destroyed. -Yukimura attacks with War Lizard, in flash timing, Kanetsugu uses soul swift, he moves soul core from the reserve to the trash, and summons the WhirlWindNinja Kirikage at level 1, Kanetsugu blocks with the WhirlWindNinja Kirikgae, War Lizard is destroyed. Turn 6 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu summons Shinobikogane at level 1 using soul core, with its effect when summoned, 1 core is added from the void to the WhirlWindNinja Kirikgae and Shinobikogane, both spirits are up to level 2. Kanetsugu summons two Kacchumushi at level 2. -Kanetsugu attacks with Shinobikogane, Yukimura takes a life, 3 lifes remain. Turn 7 (Yukimura) -Yukimura summons War Lizard and the SengokuDragon SoulDragon, he removes all core from both War Lizards and bringing Jinraidragon to level 1, and brings SengokuDragon SoulDragon to level 3, he sets a burst. -Yukimura attacks with the SengokuDragon SoulDragon, with its effect when attacking, Yukimura moves soul core from the SengokuDragon SoulDragon to the trash, bringing it down to level 2 and uses Consecutive Blade. Kanetsugu blocks with two Kacchumushi, both Kacchumushi are destroyed, with the SengokuDragon SoulDragon's effect, it takes 2 of Kanetsugu's life, 1 life remain. Turn 8 (Kanetsugu) -Kanetsugu places soul core on the WhirlWindNinja Kirikage, he sets a burst. -Kanetsugu attacks with the WhirlWindNinja Kirikage, with its effect when attacking, it has catalyze. By moving soul core from the WhirlWindNinja Kirikage, he activates soul burst, the ShinobiCommander Kurohagane. With the ShinobiCommander Kurohagane's burst effect, one spirit is exhausted, Jinraidragon is exhausted. Yukimura takes a life, 2 lifes remain. -Kanetsugu attacks with Shinobikogane and the ShinobiCommander Kurohagane, Yukimura is forced to take his last 2 lifes. Winner: Kanetsugu Cards Used Red Green Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Kanetsugu Houryokuin- Tomokazu Sugita *Souun Gunjou- Kei Shindou *Ranmaru Shikigami- Mutsumi Tamura *Toukichirou Mashira- Yuko Sanpei *Nagayori Akai- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Blue Battler A- Yūichi Karasuma *Blue Battler B- Toshiki Kurosawa *Blue Battler C- Yoshinori Sonobe *Green Battler A- Yohei Hamada *Green Battler B- Haruhisa Suzuki *Dairoku Tenmaou- Junichi Suwabe *Narration- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard- Itsuro Kawasaki *Episode Director- Akiko Honda *Animation Director- Yoshinori Yumoto Category:Episodes: Burning Soul